


One Night Only

by wyeth0206



Category: resident evil2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 把陈年旧文搬上来





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> 把陈年旧文搬上来

酒吧里有不同于赌场的一丝轻松感，至少这里的人比较热情，男人松松衬衫的扣子，松了一口气的这么想着。但是又仿佛多了些，比如女人的视线，有些热情的让他略微尴尬的埋头，只当不知道。

里昂·S·肯尼迪不擅长应付的东西不多，但女人却是其中之一。这也许跟他从小就是中规中矩的优等生有关吧，应付娇滴滴的女孩子让他从来都如临大敌。

如果是那个痞子少爷文森特看到他只顾着在吧台上喝闷酒，肯定会照例夸张的用谁都模仿不来的语气挖苦到：我亲爱的老兄，你不知道LV里面除了喝酒之外有更吸引人的东西吗？

是是，我当然知道，这里可是Vegas。

只是今天他的确只想喝酒。

在赌场里和文森特莫名其妙的走散了，当然这跟那个家伙随处招蜂引蝶的个性多半脱不了干系，不过里昂也不打算把他找到，手机从出门就没电了，况且这里可是那家伙的大本营，除了自己之外，谁会笨到迷路呢？

至于有可能的突发事件，里昂帅气的甩甩头，这可是难得的假期，老兄，世界末日来了也跟我没关系。想到这儿，他终于放松的微微一笑，并且非常爽快的答应面前的酒保，要求尝尝他调试的新酒。

 

 

也许是很久没有出现过状况，她略微有点急躁，但下一刻一直以来的自制力迅速平复好心情，她撩开几丝遮挡住视线的黑发，试图心平气和的面对这一对挡住去路的人。

高大的美国人，蓝色的眼睛透着玩世不恭，结实的臂膀上露出一截刺青，从艾达的角度看，似乎是一只宗教神兽。

这是什么情况，这些人肯定不会是接应的人，因为那群自视甚高的家伙总是清一色的黑西装黑西裤，当然还有恶俗的黑色眼镜，生怕没人知道他们形迹可疑一样。

所以她终于也遇到了小说电视剧里经典的桥段吗？那么这个时候是如剧本所说的等待骑士的救援，还是……微笑从脸上消散，她丝毫没有停顿的向前靠近一步。

只要再一步，就不用考虑那么多，把人直接打翻吧。她并没有意识到自己出现了很不理智的想法，就算有，她或许也会毫不在意的把责任推到嘈杂的酒吧音响，或者某个让她做出十分想离开这里的决定的那个人影吧。

直到腰上无声多出来的一只手她才猛地回神。

心底的惊讶震撼被她生生的压抑住，只消两秒，她微微转过头，看到那人亲昵的将头靠在自己的耳边，然后响起略带抱怨的声音：“酒已经替你调好了，怎么还不过来？”

熟稔的语气仿佛演练了无数遍一样自然。她偏偏头，回望了面前的两人，他们收回惊讶的表情开始打量这个不请自来的闯入者。

里昂平静的与他们对视，随即似是无意的问道：“怎么了？”

或许是兴致被打断，那两人不在意的一笑，随即利落的推门出去了。

被整个拥在怀里的艾达第一次有点不在状况。

她一半的思维落在依旧牢牢握住自己腰上的手掌，温热的感觉透过细滑的布料透进来，让她渐渐觉得自己手心似乎在冒汗；另一半的思维却破天荒的停留在他提到的词上。调酒？她在心里念道，因为她一直认为这个人或许只会喝啤酒的样子。

当然她没有机会喝到那杯精心调制的酒，甚至连看都没看到，因为在下一刻，她就已经被人拉着上了车。

车窗一定程度上阻隔了外面的喧嚣，而等真正两人相处的时候，不自在的反而是里昂了。坐在安静的车内，两人似乎默契的静默不语。

和她算是认识很久了吧，以前两人见面的时间地点总是很奇怪，不是随时面临恐怖怪物袭击的下水道，就是争锋相对争夺病毒，然而在这种算是正常的地点相遇，里昂却觉得有种不真实的感觉。

艾达坐在副驾驶座上，难得的温顺。

这一点让里昂担心她是否不高兴了，自从认识她开始就隐约知道她是个什么样的女人，精明聪明，自信从容。这种女强人是否能够接受被动的帮助？他觉得自己是不是有点多管闲事了，但却禁不住这样那样想。

在面对这个女人的时候，他总是劣势的一方。

 

“我……”

“你……”

两人同时开口，听闻对方说话，然后又默契的闭上了嘴。

艾达侧过脸，美丽的脸庞上有着很淡的微笑，“我是来度假的。”

她看到里昂明明白白写着不信的脸，却见他点头道：“恩，真巧。”

然后又是沉默。

完全说不到一起的两个人。

 

然后依旧是艾达开口，“怎么，你不是要请我喝酒吗？”就连她自己也不知道为什么会说出这句话。

这个男人很危险，艾达很清楚。

不能离他太近，艾达这么告诉自己，就想在莱肯市并肩作战的那数个小时里，她告诉自己的那样。

不应该频繁接触，艾达心底再冒出一句话。

我们，根本不是一路人。

 

里昂听到她的邀请，明显的一愣，怔怔的看着她，似乎在观察这个人究竟是不是她。

他怎么还是没变，跟以前一样，像个笨蛋一样？艾达不自觉的又笑了，她不知道自己在这个笨蛋面前经常笑。

然后点点头，“是的，里昂，我是这么说的。”

这是一个意外，但是不保证结局。艾达这么在心底补充到，没错，这是个假期而已。

其实里昂喝的不多，只是向来自制的他许久没有沾过这么浓烈的伏特加，使得他脚步有些虚浮，但是不妨碍他的大脑清晰的知道自己在做什么。

我真恶劣，里昂心底这么无奈的自嘲到，或许如果不是因为喝酒，他永远都没有勇气这么紧紧的拥抱这个女人，甚至亲吻她。

她肯定觉得我是个烂人，里昂继续想着无边无际的东西，一边斟酌着力道不被怀里的人一把甩开。

她的身上没有一般女人身上的香味，也许是酒味盖过了一切，里昂被酒精熏的有点头晕脑胀，微微松开手，低头凝视近在咫尺的秀丽脸庞。在那一刻他却无比清晰的告诉自己，只要她反抗，只要她一脚踹开我，那我就永远不再接近她，也离得远远的，不再抱着这些天真的想法。

一，二，三，里昂再次俯身吻上她。

也许他真的没有表面看起来的那么正直吧，其实他最开始是想数到五的。

 

古老的别墅因为主人的归来，进行了一场浩大的整修，恢复了往日的鲜活和美丽，白色的大理石阶梯上摆着品种繁多的植物，勤劳的园丁早上原本是认真的修剪整理过的，不过如果他此时来看的话就会发现有那么好几盆小小的嫩芽被无情的踩过，可怜兮兮的压进了土壤里，对此，稍微喝了些酒并借此撒酒疯的肯尼迪先生应该负全责。

巨大的落地窗外，喷泉里的小天使和人鱼相拥而眠，潺潺的水声提醒这本应是个寂静的美丽夜晚。

忽然一声闷哼，随即是重物落到实木地板的生硬，惊醒了落在窗边打盹的飞鸟，它把头探出翅膀，黑色的眼睛四处转了转，拍拍翅膀消失在夜幕中。

 

是的，不用怀疑，肯尼迪先生不负众望的被踢下长椅，这算是他的意愿实体化了吗？不得而知。只是在绣满矜贵花纹的印度长毯上，某个人维持这摔下去的姿势，暂时保持了沉默。

直到他听到高跟鞋轻撞地板的声响，才兀的抬起头。  
就在也许两分钟之前，里昂从来不知道这个宽度刚好适合一个高大男子仰卧的长椅上居然可以这么柔软。

在他堪称温柔的亲近下，身下的人若有若无的回应让他越发飘飘然，他不记得是怎么把人拽了过来，也不记得自己的衬衣什么时候扣子全解开了，一切的一切好像一场不真切的梦，他时沉时浮，不知道着落的地点。

人的体香，陈年的老酒，木头常年带着水汽的侵润。

他觉得自己醉的更厉害了，仿佛只有怀里的人是真实的。

刹那间他明白了。明白了这座别墅的主人，那个浪荡子文森特之所以会在一个古老静谧的大厅摆放上这么一座宽度夸张的长椅的原因，也明白了曾经那人斜靠在上面朝着自己讲述艳史的美妙之处露出的莫名笑意。

里昂为结交了这样一个损友表示无语。

就是这么一个瞬间的走神，艾达屈膝，利落的给了他一下。

随即起身，整理红色长裙上的褶皱，颤动的睫毛和不稳的气息都让她显得没有表面上看起来那么游刃有余。

她相信自己的力度，却失了准头，但是她也相信，这种体验对于一个男人而言依旧很深刻，因为有些地方布满了血管和神经，同样敏感。

 

刚向外踏出一步，身后便传来那人的声音，“别，不要走，艾达！”

与其说是要求，还不如说，带了八分的恳求。

没有回头，她皱了下眉头，接续朝前走去。

身后立刻安静了下来，只听得见不均匀的呼吸声。

 

里昂待在地上，不知道自己脑子里在想什么，里面闪过无数的画面，但最终定格在那个充满毒气的走廊之上，好像又回到了那个地方，保护不了想要保护的人，无法牵住想要牵住的手。

多少次和她擦肩而过，多少次的机会让他能够握住她的手，可是他从未那样做过。他不认为那是因为懦弱或者畏惧，对未知的畏惧，对无法守护的畏惧。

只是单纯的，不知道究竟怎么对待这个人。

近也好，退也好，把握不住尺度的似乎永远是自己，她依旧能够背对着自己离开，连头都可以不回。

可是到如今，他却依旧宁愿相信她也是在乎自己的。

 

思维从短暂的短路中恢复，再次回过神来，才发现面前是一双白皙的脚，顺着往上看，是依旧穿着红色长裙的美人，她的脸在映着月光的夜晚仿佛镀上了一层薄纱，深邃的黑色双眼毫不退缩的与他对视。

他记得今晚的她穿着一双纯黑的高跟鞋，上面似乎点缀着深红色的蝴蝶，一只两只飘飘欲飞，把他的视线牢牢的吸引住，在酒吧看到她的第一眼就是这样。或者说，一直都是这样。

脱掉了鞋的她个头的确矮了些，因为他即使坐在地上，也能清晰的看到对方像扇子一样的睫毛投射在眼下的阴影。

“里昂。”她开口。

顿了顿，她再次开口，“你把我的裙子撕坏了。”

“……”

末了，她补充说：“我暂时走不了了。”

这毫无疑问是他听过的最隐晦的邀请。

习惯成自然，六点的生物钟准确的敲打着里昂的脑袋，他睁开双眼，有那么个瞬间脑中忽然发出警惕，猛地转头，果然发现身边没有人。

如果不是犹有的温度留在枕上，他一定会觉得做了一个大胆的梦。

缓缓坐起身，他有些挫败的再看了眼空无一人的宽大卧室，忍不住叹口气。

一直觉得好像和艾达的感觉错位了一样，好像我才是个女人，而她却是随时可以把我抛一边的男人。

思及此，他再次叹口气。

 

“有什么好叹气的？”门口传来一声平淡的疑问，里昂一愣，带着不加隐藏的惊喜神情的迅速望向声源。

此时的女子换上了一套深蓝色的长裙，脖间系着同样花色的丝巾，优雅迷人。

看着里昂的表情，她神色闪过一丝复杂，随即上前覆上他的额头，“不舒服？”

手还没碰到，就被他一把抱住，那只手也被他握入温暖的掌心。

察觉到怀里的人没有丝毫的不情愿，里昂放心的靠在枕头上，忍不住道：“你没走……真好。”

 

笨蛋，这有什么好的？

在他看不见的地方，艾达忍不住做了个鬼脸。

“可我好像听到了开门的声音。”里昂犹自不放心的问了一句。

“那是快递。”艾达抬起头，不甚在意的解释，“我黑进你的账户，买了这条裙子。”然后麻烦他们连夜送了过来。

“……”里昂不知道该用什么表情。这算是以权谋私吗？

果然是讲不到一起的两个人。

 

怀里抱着心爱的人，有什么比这个更让人温馨呢？肯尼迪先生暂时还没想到，鼻子动了动，随即像小孩子发现什么秘密一样，笑道：“你还买了新的香水？”

艾达看着他，也没有点头，只是凑上前，轻轻印了一个吻。

迷迷糊糊中间，里昂忍不住打了个哈欠，随即感觉到脸颊边有柔软的东西，很快意识到是什么，不禁扬起一抹笑意，慢慢合上了眼睛。

朦胧中仿佛又听到那个仿若巧克力一般醇美的嗓音，低低的笑道，“做个好梦吧，我亲爱的警官先生。”

他想说，我早就不是警察了。不过还没来得及说什么，就被睡神连哄带骗的勾走了。

毕竟这是个假期，不是吗？

 

 

再次醒过来，是被楼下喧闹的声音吵醒的。里昂转转头，尽量不去想着被熏睡着的香味是怎么来的。从穿好衣服到打开卧室门，足够他的心情逐渐平复下来。

楼下人不多，一共三个，但都是熟人。

里昂苦笑着往下走。

先是文森特一个箭步跳过来仔细的打量着他，被仿若激光扫射的里昂没有太大的不自然。习惯果然是件可怕的事。

当文森特发现了自己想要找到的东西时，立刻嚣张的朝身后两人嘀咕起来，比如我赢了，然后就是什么你那车归我了之类。

好吧，被损友拿来打赌这种事，心胸宽大且心情不错的肯尼迪先生并没有表现出不愉快的表情。

吃瘪外加输了的明显不愉快的两人，阿尔和莱昂纳多同时朝着里昂的脸上投射着幽怨的视线。

不明所以的接过文森特递过来的小镜子，里昂仔细的盯着里面看了许久。肩上一沉，文森特不怀好意的凑过来，“究竟是谁能让我们的肯尼迪先生头一次下午才醒来？”

里昂看着镜子里的自己脸上那一块完整的唇印，忍不住勾起一抹笑意。

“在那之前，或许你该给我借个相机？”

 

The end


End file.
